


Made For Each Other

by lovesavetheempty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Consensual Incest, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/M, Graphic Description, Graphic Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Public Sex, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Werewolves, brother sister incest, but not really, kinda beastiality, kinda fucked up, pregnant by sibling, questioning social norms, using cum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesavetheempty/pseuds/lovesavetheempty
Summary: Julianna and Mieczyslaw Stilinski are born two minutes apart. Right after Mieczyslaw was pulled out, Julianna quickly followed behind, not wanting to be separated from her other half. They were made together, they were made for each other.





	Made For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a explicit sexual relationship between a brother and sister. If this is something that makes you uncomfortable, please do not read this. There is just a lot of smut in this. It's pretty filthy at some points. I was bored, and this is where my mind goes sometimes. ENJOY.

Julianna and Mieczyslaw Stilinski are born two minutes apart. Right after Mieczyslaw was pulled out, Julianna quickly followed behind not wanting to be separated from her other half. They were made together, they were made for each other.

That’s what Mieczyslaw, better known as Stiles, tells himself as he cards his fingers through the fine wavy hair of his slightly younger sibling. She nuzzles her head into his hand, and smiles up at him showing off her perfect dimples.

“What’s on your mind?” she asks, already sensing there’s something off, that “freaky twin thing” everyone talks about them having, and Stiles is not want to object that his sister knows him better than anyone or anything on this planet.

“You,” he answers.

“What about me?”

He kisses her forehead. “We were made for each other.”

“I know.”

She rolls over on his full-sized bed to hover over him. He gives her a slanted grin, and she leans down to kiss the corner of his mouth. He quickly tilts his chin and captures her mouth, teasing his tongue between her plump pink lips. Her fingers dig into his shoulders, and she lets herself grind onto his lap.

“Fuckkkkk,” he groans against her mouth.

“That’s the plan,” she whispers, leaning back to strip her shirt over her chest, leaving her bare breasts for him to admire. He dips his head to suck at her right nipple and his other hand lifts to start massaging her left breast. She moans softly, rolls her hips against his hardened cock. “Let’s get out of our clothes before Dad wakes up.”

Stiles nods his head, eyes half hooded as they quickly discard the rest of their clothing. The pads of his fingers slip over her soft skin, and he maneuvers his hand between her thighs to finger her a bit, make sure she’s really wet and ready. She releases a panted sigh, and grabs his wrist so she can force his finger into her deeper. Her other hand fists his cock, jerking up sloppily from her angle.

“Jupiter…” Stiles groans, thrusts his hips up into her touch. She releases her grip on his wrist, and positions his cock against her core, and massages it against the wetness leaking out of her. Then she sinks down, enveloping him in the tight hot wetness of his younger sister.

She stifles a moan into his neck, and he starts to force his hips into her slowly as she adjusts to his length. His fingers grab at her hips, digging into the meaty flesh as he forces her down onto him, one hand sliding behind her ass to feel where his dick is fucking into her pussy. She lets out a shaky breath as he gathers some wetness and uses it to tease her asshole with his index finger. Stiles knows his sisters body, and he knows she loves to be fucked in every hole, as he has fucked her in every hole multiple times, in several different positions. They might have also fucked nearly everywhere possible in Beacon Hills.

Jupiter, as Julianna prefers to be called, takes him all in and starts to massage her clit against the soft curls of hair surrounded his cock. Stiles lets her, knows that clit stimulation is how she gets off, and once she’s off he can take her however he wants. So she rocks against him, pants against his neck as she uses her brothers cock to reach her climax.

Stiles always knows when she gets there. Her fingers claw against his biceps, and she cries out against his neck (maybe a little too loud, considering there Dad is a few doors down). Her walls pulse around his cock, and she flushes with more wetness that Stiles knows will make fucking her filthy and so, so wrong, but he loves the way fucking up into her over, and over, and over again. He doesn’t think he will ever stop loving this, loving her, loving them together as she takes from him, and he takes from her.

He helps roll them over so that he’s on top. He gets her ankles around each shoulder, because he knows she likes it when he’s deep inside, and then grabs her hips for support as he pounds into her. She throws her head back and reaches for his pillow, brings it so its covering her face so she can scream into it. Usually he would complain and pull the pillow away, because he loves the noises his sister makes, but their Dad should be waking up soon. It also gives him time to appreciate the way her breasts bounce with every thrust, and he very much loves her naked body.

One of her hands reaches out to hold onto his wrist, and he bends his body so she’s nearly folded in half, and he starts to suck on her pebbled nipples hungrily. Her cries are loud enough to be heard behind the pillow, and he smiles as he uses his teeth to gently bite her nipple, which causes a hot wave of wetness to coat his cock. The noises of his dick sliding into her are loud and filthy, too loud not to be mistaken if their father were to walk by the room. But Stiles is lost in her, the slap slap slap of his balls bounding off her ass, and the slick wet sounds that echo throughout the room as he shoves into her.

He cums. Her fingertips rub his ribs in a gentle pattern as he stills, pumping his seed inside. She loves being filled with him, and he loves knowing his sisters insides are painted with him, that she will be carrying another part of him with her the rest of the day. Likes when she texts him saying her panties are soaked with his cum as it leaked out of her during class.

They let themselves cuddle for a few minutes, before they know they are pushing it. Both hurry back into their clothes. She shoves his window wide open and spritzes his room with his cologne. He smiles down at her as the meet in the center of his bedroom. She’s not much shorter, but enough where he’s reminded while the are twins, their appearances are pretty different, even if they share many similarities. He’s always thought she is the more beautiful, stronger, and intelligent of them. Jupiter got all the good parts of him, and thats why he needs her so bad. Without her he is nothing.

“I love you,” she tells him, leans on her toes and gives him a long kiss.

He smiles. “I love you too.”

* * *

“It’s raining,” their Dad tells them as they come down for breakfast. Stiles glares at the Cornflakes his father is eating.

“Dad, those are terrible for you!”

“I used almond milk,” he defends himself.

Jupiter gives them both an amused grin, and then reaches for Fruity Pebbles. She gets Stiles and her a bowl with almond milk.

Dad stands from the table to clean up his cereal just as they sit down to eat. He asks, “Are you picking up Scott?”

Stiles shrugs. “He hasn’t called me.”

“That’s ‘cause he texted me,” Jupiter says. “I told him we would pick him up.”

“Good kids,” their Dad praises. He kisses the top of Jupiters head, and gives Stiles shoulder a squeeze before leaving to work.

* * *

Scott rushes out to the car, dark hair matted to his head by the time he gets into the passenger seat. He gives them both a crooked grin and says, “Thanks guys.”

“No problem.” Stiles pats his friends soaked knee.

“How are you Jupiter?” Scott turns his torso to view the petite teenager.

She gives him that identical smile she shares with Stiles and tells him, “Fucking magical.”

He laughs and turns to Stiles. “And you?”

Stiles points his thumb at Jupiter over his shoulder. “Same.”

“Twinning,” she says with a snort. Then they both fist bump.

Scott shakes his head. He’s used to his best friends’ weirdness. Stiles and Scott had met in the sandbox in the first grade. He had been crying because they put Jupiter and him in two different classes, the school board suggesting the twins be separated to start becoming their own people, because the previous year the two had not made any friends and only played with each other. There were a couple boys picking on Stiles because he was crying the entire day, and the teachers didn’t really seem to be paying attention. So, Scott overheard and told them to stop picking on him. After the boys rolled their eyes and left, Scott plopped next to Stiles and kicked around some sand, and asked him what was wrong. When Stiles told Scott how much he missed his sister Jupiter, instead of making fun of him Scott had told him how he wished he had a sibling, but his parents were divorced. They became fast friends. And the following week Jupiter had been moved into the same class. Instead of making friends, Jupiter had sat silently and refused to talk to anyone until she was back by Stiles side.

So, Scott knows his friends are a little weird, and maybe a bit too co-dependent on one another. But it’s never bothered him before.

* * *

At school life is a bit different than at home for the twins. They have to play normal. At least, what society considers normal. Stiles has done his research on incest and different cultures, he’s spent late nights with his sisters lips wrapped around his cock searching for a way to call this okay. The way he loves his sisters body, his sisters soul. He wants nothing more but to spend the rest of his life soaked in her. From what he’s learned he doesn’t think what they are doing is wrong or weird, if anything it is natural. What better person to love? They have lived with one another their entire life, they know they can do it forever. They know each others deepest darkest secrets, and how much they have grown apart, and yet together.

Stiles pretends to have the hugest crush on Lydia Martin, because she’s unattainable. She will never care about him, and he will never care about her. But, he likes a challenge, and so does Jupiter. They like to battle each other in Mario Race Carts, and the loser gives the winner head. So, he goes over the top with it. Tells Scott how beautiful her strawberry blonde hair is, how he comes up with a five-year-plan to win her heart, and he begs Jupiter in front of Scott to become her friend to introduce them.

Jupiter glares at him as Lydia strolls past in the hall. Stiles waves dramatically and shouts, “Hey Lydia!” There is obviously no reaction from Lydia, but his sisters chin is turned up in the other direction. He bites his lip to keep from smiling.

However, Jupiter is way better at the game, because Jupiter is beautiful, confident, and so, so, so much smarter then Stiles, or at least that is what he believes. Because Jupiter starts to flirt with everyone, and she’s actually really good at it, so they always flirt back. Even the girls flirt back. He’s pretty sure Jupiter could get into Lydia Martin’s panties just by fluttering her lashes before she'd spare him a single glance.

Every single class they have together she flirts with the person to her left, her right, and behind her, but Stiles is sitting in front of her, and they can’t flirt in public, because someone might notice.

So, she giggles at the guy to her left and tells him all about whatever the fuck, Stiles totally does not care. But he slouches in his seat and scribbles a note that he plans to toss at his sisters head. He does, and she kicks his chair.

Jupiter unravels the note and makes out in her brothers scribble, “Skip next period?” She quickly writes back, “Yeah.”

He fucks in the bathroom in the library. Nobody goes into this bathroom during class typically, so they don’t worry about getting caught. They also lock the door to the bathrooms and stick a “TEMPORARILY CLOSED” sign on the door, they stole it from the janitors closet.

He sits on the toilet. “Can you be naked?” he asks, because even if he knows fucking her in the bathroom on a toilet is a little sleazy, he respects and loves his sister. He’s just horny as hell, and he doesn’t care where he fucks her, ever.

She slides off her ripped up shorts and teal panties. Then she lifts her Star Wars tee over her head, and unclips her bra. She leaves on her shoes, but he wouldn’t want to put his feet on the bathroom floor either. He lets his jeans fall to his Adidas, and his thick cock glistens with precum. She slips her fingers between her legs and rubs her pussy, spreading her wetness all over so that Stiles can slide in.

His sister fucks him like a goddess, and he’s praying into her skin as she bounces on his cock. Her fists one hand around her ass, and uses the other to slip between them and rub her clit. She’s panting harshly, and he just can’t get enough of her, but he’s been so hard thinking of her like this for the past several class periods that he cums after a few minutes.

She steps off and he pulls up his jeans, and then guides his sister out of the stall. He lifts her onto the bathroom counter, and drops to his knees. His tongue laps at her clit, three long fingers bundled together push inside her soaking pussy. She presses her shoulders against the mirror behind her, and Stiles moves her legs over his shoulders so he has a better angle. He sucks her clit hard, and she comes undone around him. Her walls clenching around his fingers, and he massages them inside a bit more to feel how slick she is.

He’s hard again.

He drops his jeans open, and slides inside her once more. She grabs at his shoulders and lets him fuck her. He pulls out though, and slides her off the counter, turning her so she’s bent over the counter. She looks him in the eyes as he begins to fuck her from this angle. He smirks, gathers the mixture of his cum and her wetness around his thumb, and circles her asshole. It flutters at his touch, and god does he want to fuck her ass, but he’d need more lube.

“I’m gonna fuck your ass tonight,” he tells her.

She moans, “Fuck yes, Stiles, I love it when you fuck my ass.”

“Why do you love it?”

“I love when you fill me up, how tight I feel around you.”

He gathers some more of the sticky wetness and then shoves his thumb inside her. She groans, and he watches in the mirror as her hand slides between her thighs. He feels her hand gather some of his cum and smear it over her clit.

He pushes his thumb out and replaces it with a wet index finger. He massages that in and out of her until she’s loose enough to take it down to his knuckles. She clenches around him, and he moans into her shoulder blades.

Stiles pushes a second finger inside, and Jupiter’s face in the mirror is everything he loves. Her cupids bow lips parted, a silent scream on her lips, amber eyes watery from the intensity of their bodies joined together. His eyes dart across their shared moles, their shared eyes, their shared lips, but while his face is long, his sisters is round, and her nose is smaller, and her eyebrows a lot more tamed.

“I love you,” he says as he slips a third finger into her ass.

Jupiter’s walls clench around his dick and fingers, and he cums with the tight sensation surrounding him.

He helps clean her up and get back into her clothes. Jupiter takes him into a heated kiss, and Stiles loves when she gets like this. Loves when she bites at his lips, claws at his shoulders.

“I can’t wait to be filled with your cum,” she whispers into his ear. “I want you to plug me up after.”

“Fuck,” his dick twitches, but it’s too worn out to get hard again. He presses his lips against her temple, kisses it gently. “You’re gonna leave it on overnight, and I’m gonna fuck you in your sleep, fill you with cum and plug you up again, and again, and again.”

* * *

Later during the day Stiles gets a text from Jupiter. It’s the one of the three classes they don’t have together. A part of him likes it, because it gives him time to bond with Scott a bit more in the one class they have without Jupiter, but he always feels like he’s missing himself when she’s not around.

But sometimes it can be sexy too. Like when she texts him a picture of herself in the women’s restroom, her teal panties covered in his cum that leaked out of her since he fucked her two class periods ago.

He saves the photo.

* * *

That night Stiles overhears his father get a call about a dead body found in the woods, but they only found the lower half.

Stiles wakes up Jupiter, who is asleep on his bed with the glass plug in her ass. They got the plug a few months ago while they waiting outside a sex toy shop a town over. She’d asked an older man going inside if he would buy her a glass anal plug and a bottle of anal lube, and she gave him some money, they man did so with a wink. Stiles remembers they pulled over in the forest preserve and used it for the first time in the backseat of his car. Jupiter moaned the entire way home at every bump in the road, and asked Stiles to fuck her ass again as soon as they found out their dad got called into work.

But today he fucked her as soon as they got back from school. Their father was taking a nap on the couch, so he hurried into his room and filled her ass up, then plugged her.

She whines, pushes his hand away. “What do you want?” she asks sleepily.

“Dad just got a call and left for work. They found half a body in the woods. We gotta get Scott.”

Jupiter sits up and Stiles starts getting her dressed.

* * *

Jupiter wears the plug as the wander around the forest. A small smile tugs on Stiles lips when her breath hitches as he walks a little faster, and she always tries to keep up.

Everything is fine until they get caught by their dad.

They leave Scott in the woods. Scott definitely didn’t want to get grounded, or he wouldn’t be able to go to the lacrosse tryouts tomorrow. So they kinda had to leave him behind.

Dad has them escorted home, and there is an officer that sits outside their house the rest of the night. Jupiter calls Scott’s cell phone fifteen times before he answers.

“I’m okay,” he says, his voice worn out. “Something attacked me though.”  
“Like the murderer?” Stiles questions panicked.

“No, like an animal.”

Jupiter frowns at her iPhone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I bandaged it up. I hope I’ll be fine for lacrosse tryouts.”

“Really?” Jupiter rolls her eyes. “I’d be more worried about the fact you might have rabies, Scott!”

“I’m just really tired. I’m going to go to sleep. Night.”

“He really needs to sort out his priorities,” Jupiter tells Stiles with a shake of her head.

“Come on. Let’s go to bed.” Stiles fingers tap over her shorts where the plug is in her ass. She moans, grinds back into his palm so that she can get a little push on the plug.

He strips off her shorts with long firm fingers, and she tosses her shirt over her head. She lies on her stomach on the bed knowing her brother will want to play with her ass a bit, and maybe he’d want to fuck her like this. She likes when Stiles takes the lead, happily following her brother as he shares new experiences with her.

His fingers tap tap tap the plug, and it makes Jupiter wet between her thighs.

“I love looking at you like this.” She hears a snap of his phone camera. “Look over your shoulder at me, please.” Jupiter leans on her left elbow and rotates her head back to grin up at him. He loves her like this. “Spread your legs wider.” She hears a few more snaps, feels him shift so the camera has a great angle of her glistening pussy lips and plugged hole.

Stiles reaches under his bed and grabs the anal lube. The sound of his camera starting to record echoes in the room. She licks her lips, and he taps her plug again.

“What are you going to do to me?” Jupiter asks, looks up at her brothers face adoringly, hungrily, needing him.

“Lift your hips baby.”

She loves when he calls her baby, so she lifts her hips, and angles her ass up to display herself for him. Stiles strokes his cock with his free hand.

His fingers reach for the plug. He twists it inside her, and she moans loudly. It’s a three balled plug, see-through. Stiles cannot wait to turn eighteen so he could buy one where he can look directly inside her. See his cum sloshing around, watch is gather as it tries to escape. He puts his phone near her ass.

“Push, baby.”

He twists it out of her, and she groans as she’s left feeling empty. Her hole twitches, gaping at the sudden loss of being filled. She pushes, and his cum starts to leak out of her. He groans, slicks his hand with the anal lube and smears it over his swollen cock.

Her hole is twitching so prettily, and he plans on filling her more. He shoves his cock into her hole, and her moans are deliriously gorgeous. She reaches between her legs and slides her fingers into her pussy, and Stiles slides one of his hands around to rub at her clit. Their hands work together, twisting and probing at her wet core as he slams his dick in her ass.  
“I’m gonna cum,” he cries, just as his orgasm slams over him, spilling into his sisters pussy. He pulls out and quickly fills her ass back up with the plug. He rotates her and gets on his knees, mouth bending to work at her glistening core.

She squirts into his mouth, and he drinks it up readily. His sister only squirts when she’s close to getting her period, a weird fact he knows because he pays attention to that shit. Last thing they need is her getting pregnant. Not that he would mind, having her belly enlarged with their baby, their own child that they created together. But they are young, and people wouldn’t understand their kind of love. Probably not even Scott.

* * *

Scott gets bit by a werewolf.

Jupiter is really not surprised that this is their life, but Stiles is a bit overwhelmed. He panics, stays up all night researching. She’s more worried about Scott’s obsession with this new girl, Allison, who she’s not quite sure she likes. The girl seems to think Lydia Martin is good company, and anyone who deliriously believes that probably has very little common sense.

The only good thing is the eye candy that starts following Scott around, Derek Hale. Jupiter has never seriously been interested in anyone beyond her brother. She loves him more than anything, and would never even consider being with anyone else, but she enjoys staring at the bad boys scruff as he glares at Scott from a distance.

But today sucks because they someone are conned into eating lunch with Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny, and some other random people that sometimes are cool enough to hang with the jocks. Stiles does not like this. He likes sitting with Scott and Jupiter. Scott and Stiles are generally losers. They know some people from the lacrosse team, but they maybe are a little bit too nerdy for cool status. Jupiter gets a long with others a lot easier, she’s better at socializing and not being entirely awkward. He likes to keep them close to himself, he doesn’t like sharing. He knows how easy it is for him to be replaced.

Although Jupiter doesn’t feel like playing right now. She’s been worried about how worried Stiles about Scott, and she’d rather the Allison problem go away.

Lydia somehow cons Scott and Allison into a double date. It’s brutal and awkward to watch, but Jupiter is amazed at the shit show her best friend got himself involved in. Stiles looks like he wants to save him, but she kinda thinks this is karma or something.

“I didn’t realize you were twins,” Allison says after the date is planned with Scott falsely claiming he’s good at bowling, when she knows he sucks as bad as her. She eyes Stiles and Jupiter with wide brown eyes. It’s the first time they really are meeting her more than a passing hello as she whisks Scott away.

“Since birth,” Stiles jokes.

Jupiter snorts and nudges his shoulder.

Lydia tilts her head. Green eyes are analyzing Jupiter. “Do you have a boyfriend?”

Her fingers twitch along Stiles thigh. “No?”

“You should join us,” Lydia demands. “I know someone I could set you up with.”

Stiles twists to look at Jupiter profile with shock. His sister shakes her head. “I don’t date.”

“Why not?” Lydia questions, narrowing her gaze in confusion.

“I don’t like to?”

Stiles throws his arm over his sisters shoulder and promptly invites himself, “We can both join you.”

The strawberry blonde looks ready to say no as her eyes give Stiles a once over. But then she glances at Allison and Scott, and shrugs. “Meet us there.”

* * *

It’s weird because it is a date for Stiles and Jupiter, even if they can’t actually admit that to anyone else. He holds her hand the entire way to the bowling alley, but he wishes he could hold it the entire time. Wishes he could kiss her, and for people to understand that it wasn’t gross because he loved her more than anything.

Stiles gives her a swift kiss at a red light.

* * *

Scott royally sucks at bowling, and Lydia throws herself at Jackson. Stiles and Jupiter both watch in awe at the shade Allison and Lydia are throwing at one another.

“I think Allison and Lydia really need to get rid of their sexual tension together,” Jupiter whispers to Stiles. She flicks her eyes to the girls as they eye one another.

“Yeah.” Stiles blinks, a perverted smile slips on his lips and Jupiter elbows him. “Imagine a shower scene.”

“Ohhh.” His sister nods approvingly. The duo spent many nights watching various types of porn together, and two women in a shower was something on both of their to-do-list. “Imagine Allison eating out Lydia. Damnnn.”

Scott snaps his eyes to them, gives them both a horrified gaze.

“Shit.” Stiles grumbles when he catches why his sister got all stiff. He waves awkwardly at Scott. Both siblings avert their gaze with embarrassment. “I am so not going to like his new werewolf senses.”

* * *

Scott gets deeper involved in this werewolf shenanigans, and Stiles and Jupiter get dragged into the mess as well. Turns out Allison is related to a werewolf hunting family known by their last name, Argent.

He still wouldn’t break up with her.

* * *

There are a few more dead bodies, a lot more blood, Derek Hale almost dying in their jeep, terrifying chase around the school, Derek being presumed dead, Derek not being dead, and a car chase. Both siblings are kinda done.

Derek is hiding behind Stiles bedroom door when he gets home. Jupiter is in her own bedroom because their dad is home, and she needs to keep up the impression that she doesn’t spend every moment in her brothers room. He gets pushed around and is able to get his dad off his back. As soon as his dad leaves Jupiter is waltzing into the room, freezing at Derek Hale standing in the center of his room.

“Hey?” she greets with a frown.

Stiles goes to her side. “We need to convince Danny to come over and trace a cell phone number.”

She rolls her eyes. So done with this.

Derek sits in a chair in the corner of the room while Jupiter sprawls over Stiles bed. Danny should be there in ten minutes. Stiles spins at his desk chair clearly a bit scared of Derek being in his bedroom.

“It smells like you both in here,” Derek says after a moment of silence.

“What?” Jupiter frowns.

Derek stares down at the book in his hands. “Like sex.”

Stiles taps his fingers on his desk nervously. “I don’t know what you are trying to say.”

He closes the book. Soft green eyes flickering between the nervous siblings. “You both have sex a lot, together.”

They both turn red.

The doorbell rings. Stiles rushes to answer the door.

“I love him,” Jupiter whispers to Derek. Her eyes beg him to understand. “More than anyone or anything.”

Derek nods his head slowly. “Eventually Scott will figure it out too. He’s going to smell it, recognize what it means.”

Jupiter bites her lip.

* * *

It takes several months before Scott starts to realize something is up. The kanima mess just finished, and it’s summer. Jupiter thinks that maybe Stiles is having some fantasies about men, specifically Derek. She’s heard him muttering the older werewolf’s name in his sleep, his cock hard in his boxer briefs, and she’ll slide it between her moist pussy and fuck him awake. She's woken him up that way the past few weeks, and her twin senses are tingling.

Dad is at work, and she thinks Stiles is itching to try something new as he hunches over his laptop, but she can see the tent in his shorts.

“What’s got you so hard?” she asks as she glances at him from where she’s relaxing on his bed.

Stiles spins in the chair, bites his lip nervously. “I kinda want something shoved into my ass.”

Jupiter lifts her brow, but smiles. “Want to use the plug?”

She rims him for the first time. Gets her tongue against his hole, scattered with soft pubic hair. It itches her tongue, but she loves the sounds he’s moaning into his pillow. She fingers him open the way he’s done to her in the past, and she nearly panics when he starts withering on the bed, dick pulsing cum in hot waves over her chin and his chest.

“What was that?” she asks.

“I think that was my prostate,” he groans happily. “Plug me up please.”

She twists the plug into his tight ass, and he moans at the sensation. “Are you thinking of Derek?” she whispers, afraid of saying it too loud, as if it’ll shatter something.

“Wh-what?” Because they share a lot together, but they never have shared if they’ve imagined anyone else in bed, but Jupiter figures her brother wants someone else in him.

“Do you want Derek Hale to fuck you?”

He shakes his head. “I don’t… I don’t know… I love you so much, I don’t want…” He grunts as she thrusts the toy out and in, stretching his sensitive hole.

“I want him to fuck me too.” She sucks at his nipple, and he knots his fingers in her hair, tugging appreciably. "Want you in my pussy and him in my ass, fucking me until I can’t move.”

Stiles shivers. “I want him to fuck my ass, and I want you on my dick screaming my name baby. God, you are the best fucking thing. I want that so bad, I want him to fuck us, fuck.”

He hardens again, and she rides him reverse cowgirl, so that he can finger her hole as she rubs her clit with a free hand. He paints her insides, and then eats her out until she comes.

They clean themselves up, get dressed in old pajamas, and lay in Stiles cum stained bed watching Netflix.

Then Scott climbs in through the window. Now, Stiles is notorious for climbing into his best friends window, but Scott was more of a front door kind of guy.

He scrunches his nose and takes in the two siblings blinking wide eyed at him from the bed. They sit up slowly.

“Everything okay Scotty?” Stiles ask tentatively.

“Yeah, um, just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out… or something…” Scott trails off, shrugs his shoulder awkwardly. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No!” Both siblings bolt out of bed.

They go play lacrosse at the empty school fields, and Scott doesn’t bring it up again.

* * *

Stiles is thrusting up into his sisters pussy in the back of the jeep. Her head is thrown back, and her breasts bounce teasingly with every thrust. Her fingers are grabbing onto his grown out hair, she never thought she’d love him growing it out so much.

“Fucking love this, love you,” he bites at her collarbone.

Jupiter pats Stiles chest in warning, and then mutters panicked, “Stiles stop. There’s someone outside.”

“Shit, shit,” Stiles scrambles to try and pull on his clothes. Jupiter slips on the sundress she had been wearing then pops open the door as Stiles is struggling to put on his shirt.

“Who’s out there?” she asks, steps barefoot into the preserve.

Red eyes glow in the dark.

“Derek?”

The werewolf comes out of the shadows. Stiles stumbles out of the car, looks at Derek hesitantly.

“Is something wrong?” Jupiter questions.

Derek doesn’t answer. Just steps closer until he is a few feet away. Stiles runs a hand through his hair, and draws Jupiter tight against his side.

“Derek, you okay man?” he asks.

The faded light from the car makes Derek’s boner visible in his jeans. Jupiter’s eyes glint at Derek, and she hikes up her dress to expose her shaven pussy. Stiles glances at his sister, and licks his lips.

Stiles moves behind his sister and cups her breasts through the fabric. Derek’s eyes burn crimson, and it makes his breath shake. Stiles moves one hand between Jupiter's thighs and spreads her lips to show off the glistening pink pussy. “Would you like to?”

Jupiter widens her legs, hikes the dress up higher until Stiles lifts it off of her and just tosses it onto the forest floor. She’s naked between two fully clothed men, both hard in their jeans.

“How do you want her?” Stiles asks. He mouths at her neck. “Outside? In the car? On the car? On the floor? Against a tree? How do you want to fuck my sister?”

“I want to watch you fuck her,” Derek finally says, eyes watching them hungrily. “Then I want to fuck her on the floor.”

Stiles smirks. He strips off his shirt and clothes, gets himself comfortably naked, minus the shoes he leaves on. He slides into the passenger seat of the jeep, but leaves the door wide open for Derek to see.

Jupiter climbs on his lap and sinks onto his cock, letting her brother guide the thrusts. Derek hovers outside the door and reaches out to run his palm over the underaged woman’s ass. He sinks his fingers down until he finds where the brother and sister are joined, he gets her wetness over his fingers and licks her juices off like desert.

His large hand cups Stiles balls, which are tightening as he becomes increasingly aware of Derek getting off on him fucking the love of his life. He loves fucking her, he’s never wanted to share her before, but the idea of Derek fucking up into her tight heat makes him want to fuck them both forever.

He cums, and Derek pulls his sisters body off him as soon as he’s finished filling her. Then he sees Derek stripping off his leather jacket, dark blue Henley, and everything else. He uses his fingers to gather Stiles cum from inside of her and smears it over his cock to prep himself. When he thrusts inside Jupiter screams, fingers digging into the forest floor.

Stiles takes out his phone and films the werewolf fucking into her. The way he hunches over, looks almost like a wolf mounting his mate. It’s not until a couple thrusts in that Stiles realizes Derek does not have a human cock, or at least not like any cock Stiles has seen before. It has a resemblance to a canine, and damn was the image going to ruin him forever.

Derek stills and cums inside Stiles’ twin. Stiles moans, fisting his slowly hardening cock at the sight of a lot of cum dribbling out of his sisters stretched hole.

“I wanna fuck you again, baby,” Stiles tells Jupiter. She bobs her head, spreads her legs wide in welcome for Stiles cock on the forest floor.

He’s pulled out of the car by Derek, and it takes him a moment to realize the wolf is guiding his hard cock into his sisters drenched pussy. He gasps when he slides in, and the loud squelching noise that fills the night.

It’s a disgustingly wet sound as he pumps inside of her, and he doesn’t think he can not have this in his life. He wants to share his sisters hole, fuck it up until it’s pouring buckets of their cum. Derek presses his back against Stiles, slips his fingers down the younger mans chest to tweak a nipple. His already hard cock is pressed between the cleft of Stiles asscheeks.

Then Derek is lifting Stiles a bit, shifting him so he’s almost entirely over Jupiter. He feels fingers circling around his thrusting member, and Jupiter cries out as Derek slides a finger alongside his cock, stretching her out. He adds in a second finger, then a third, and Jupiter is on the forest floor begging for anything.

Stiles is almost begging too, considering how tight and hot it is with Derek’s fingers along his cock. There’s hardly any room for both, but Her walls loosen as he continues to thrust three fingers inside her.

Both realize why soon enough as Derek angles his cock against Stiles, and as he slips his fingers free he pushes his cock inside. Stiles locks up, eyes rolling back in his head as Jupiter gasps, fingers clawing at Stiles biceps.

There’s something fucking beautiful about double penetrating the same soaking hole. Soon Jupiter is loose enough that Derek is thrusting inside hard, fast, and relentless as he shoves Stiles deep into his sister. He nearly breaks down as his sister orgasms, squirting all over the floor, pussy clenching painfully on both of their dicks.

Stiles cums first, nearly collapsing onto his sister as she pants into dead leaves harshly. He can’t pull out, and his oversensitive dick is still being pushed by Derek’s mad thrusts. Both siblings are so overstimulated they have little energy to move, and are mindless to stop Derek as he ruins them.

He cums so much Jupiter’s stomach is stretched with both Derek and Stiles. Stiles moans as he rubs his hand over her gut, feeling how hard it is.

When Derek and him pull out there’s a loud splash as their cum leaks to the ground.

* * *

“Are you having sex with Jupiter?” Scott finally asks over a year after he’s a werewolf. They are outside on the lacrosse field, and maybe Stiles was hoping his best friend would never ask.

Stiles looks up at the sun. He has sex with Jupiter nearly every day, multiple times a day, but sometimes Derek swings by and fucks them too. Derek gets off on the twins for some reason. Stiles thinks it has something to do with his PTSD after being taken advantage of by Kate Argent. But Derek likes them together. Enjoys watching Stiles cum inside his sister, likes the way his sisters breasts bounce as Stiles thrusts into her ass. He likes to stretch her out and fuck her stupid, ruining his sisters pussy with his mess of cum.

He also likes to fuck Stiles ass too, and Stiles loves it. Most of all, he loves that his sister lets them experience this together. If anything, Derek joining them made their bond even closer. They know no matter who they have sex with, they will always love each others bodies and souls.

But Stiles is not ready for this conversation, no matter how many times Derek warned them both that anyone with a nose could figure out they are sleeping together.

He doesn’t think he can. So he shrugs and mutters, “Yeah.”

Scott blows out a deep breath. Stiles refuses to look at him, doesn’t want to see the disgust on his face.

“Why?”

“I love her.”

“As a sister?”

“As a sister, as a friend, as a lover…” Stiles frowns. “I don’t expect you to understand. I… I just… just please don’t say anything. I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore.”

“Stiles…” Scott shakes his head. “You’re my best friend. I don’t want to stop being friends. I just…you’re right, I don’t understand. How could you love your sister?”

He shrugs. “I just do.”

“When did you start having sex?”

Stiles scratches his jaw. His friend is good at telling when people are lying now, and Stiles is a terrible liar.

“When we were twelve.”

“What?” Scott rushes out.

Stiles taps his fingers on his nails. They were watching a movie on late night television when his dad passed out on the couch drunk. It was during the first years after their mom’s death, and there dad had been drinking a lot. Well, there had been a pretty graphic sex scene in the movie, and the kids decided to “play” sex. His cock was way smaller, and his sisters pussy so tight. They didn’t really know what they were doing, but Stiles remembers how wet she felt inside, and how hard he had cum into her pussy.

“We aren’t going to stop,” he admits. “She likes it… and I like it, so why stop?”

Scott shakes his head. “But you’re family.”

“It’s always been different with us.”

* * *

Scott doesn’t talk to the siblings for a couple weeks. He doesn’t know how to really look at them. Stiles forwards his best friend on some of the research he’s done on incest in different cultures. Maybe if Scott realized it was more common, he wouldn’t hate them as much.

He’s a little surprised to find Derek eating his sister out in her bedroom when he gets back from lacrosse practice. Scott had ignored him the entire time as he sat on the bench with Greenberg. Both sense he’s off and pull back. Derek’s lips are glistening with his sisters wetness, and she’s rubbing at her clit lazily now that he’s stopped.

“Hey Stiles,” Jupiter greets. She smiles that identical smiles, curls her finger toward her. “Come her and feed me your cock.”

He strips off his lacrosse gear, strokes his cock to life and presses it against his sisters lips as Derek watches the interaction with dark eyes.

“We’ve been waiting for you,” Derek tells Stiles, he starts to finger fuck into his sisters pussy. “I was getting her stretched out for us. How do you want us?”

Stiles pushes Jupiter off and sits along her on the bed. He puts his back against the headboard and motions for his sister to ride his dick.

“Fuck her ass,” Stiles tells Derek. “She loves it when you plug up her ass, filled with your cum.”

That’s how Scott finds them. Derek pounding into Jupiter’s ass as Stiles thrusts into her wet pussy. He opens the window and climbs inside, eyes wide as he watches the three of them work together. Derek turns his gaze to Scott, being the only one that was aware of him.

Then Stiles follows Derek’s gaze and widens his eyes. “Scott,” he groans, and Jupiter turns her head in shock.

“Um,” the werewolf mutters.

The three of them stop moving and come to a standstill, but both men remained full inside Jupiter.

“Hey Scotty,” Stiles says shakily. “Did you want to join us?”

Scott flicks his eyes to Jupiter, and then to Derek, who has slowly started to thrust into her ass once more. His eyes widen when he realizes Derek’s cock is more canine then human.

“You want me to join you?” he asks quietly.

“Any hole you want,” Jupiter looks up at him with heavy eyes.

Scott takes a step closer.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Scott nods slowly. “How long have you wanted to fuck me?”

He shrugs bashfully. “You’re hot… so… I mean, I just always looked at you as a friend, but I…” his eyes flow over the two cocks moving slowly in her. “I-I like this.”

“We like it too,” Derek admits.

He slides out of Jupiter’s ass and in his nude glory walks over to Scott. The teen allows Derek to strip his shirt, and he unbuttons his own jeans. Derek gets behind Scott as he craws on the bed behind Jupiter, his fat cock pushing against her asshole. He lets out a shuttered gasp as Derek grasps his cock and slicks it up with lube. Then helps guide Scott into Jupiter.

Scott leans forward so he can meet Stiles gaze as he starts to move inside the tight heat of his sibling. He doesn’t really know how he feels about the situation, but he can’t deny Jupiter feels good, so wet and hot.

Derek slips over to Stiles and presses his doggy-like cock into the teens mouth. He gags around it, but opens his mouth wider to swallow it, and both men watch Scott’s expression as he takes this all in for the first time.

Stiles cums first.

They change positions so that Scott is leaning against the headboard with Jupiter’s back to his chest, his cock in her ass, and Derek grabbing Scott’s hips to thrust himself into Jupiter’s pussy. Stiles starts filming them. He thinks maybe he’s a little sick in the head, getting off on everyone he loves fucking him and his sister.

* * *

Jupiter is pregnant their senior year. Stiles knows it’s his because Derek left town and Scott doesn’t fuck them now that he's dating Kira, and when he did in the past he liked to fuck her ass.

He’s excited, but they are not sure how their dad is going to react. He tries to call Derek, but all he get’s is the voicemail.

_“I know you’re off doing whatever, but I wanted to let you know Jupiter is pregnant. It’s mine obviously, but… I just… we wanted you to know.”_

He lamely hangs up and Jupiter comforts him with kisses on his neck.

* * *

Six months in and Jupiter is noticeably pregnant if she’s not wearing baggy clothes. They have to tell their dad something.

“I’m pregnant,” Jupiter tells the table.

Stiles is sitting next to his dad, pretending to not know. He raises his brows, peers at his dad with wide alarmed eyes.

“What?” Noah Stilinski asks.

Jupiter scrunches her nose. “I’m pregnant.”

He get’s his gun.

When he’s calm enough to hold a conversation, after a glass of whiskey, Jupiter tells him it’s Derek Hale’s. Dad is extremely livid that Jupiter had a one night stand with a werewolf gone missing, but Stiles says with conviction that he’s going to be by his sisters side for as long as she needs him.

* * *

They have the baby over the summer after graduation. Stiles and Jupiter go to nearby schools and get a small apartment. Sometimes they pretend they are a married couple. Stiles even buys her a ring.

The baby is beautiful, looks exactly like them, and they love her dearly. They name her after their mom, and they hope she would be proud of them. Or at least understanding. They know what they are doing isn't considered normal, but any other life would not be satisfying.

* * *

Their dad finds out they are fucking when he goes through Stiles phone. The dad of a two-year-old has made Stiles sleepy and sloppy. Jupiter and him are home for the holidays, and he leaves his phone unlocked on the couch beside him.

He falls asleep with Claudia nuzzled against his chest. Noah puts Claudia to bed in Jupiter’s old bedroom, now his granddaughters when they come to visit. Then he grabs a pillow and drops a blanket on his son.

Then he gets into overbearing father mode and starts to go through his sons phone. He just wants to see what cute pictures they took of his granddaughter, because he loves her so damn much. She looks so much like his kids, so much like his past wife that he can’t help but want all the pictures, and he’s sure his son and daughter are holding out on him.

What he’s not prepared for his to find a video of what appears to be his twenty year-old son fucking his twin sister in a public restroom. There are more photos too. Videos of cum oozing out of his daughters pussy, photos of Stiles dick inside her mouth, a photo of cum soaked panties, and an older video of his daughter being pounded by Derek Hale and Scott McCall while Stiles filmed it.

He wants to puke.

He sets down Stiles phone and goes into the kitchen. He starts drinking.

* * *

Jupiter wakes up to Claudia poking her in the eye. She passed out in Stiles old bed while her brother said he’d watch their kid. Apparently he must have fallen asleep. She’s a little surprised her dad isn’t watching her though.

“Hey lady, what’s up?” Jupiter questions, pulling the little girl into her embrace.

“Da sleep.”

“Where’s grandpa?”

“Kitchens.”

“Are you hungry?”

Claudia nods vigorously. She scoops her into her arms and carries her down the stairs. She rolls her eyes fondly at Stiles snoring on the couch. He wakes up when she touches his shoulder. He smiles at them through a yawn.

“Fell asleep?” she asks.

“Guess so. Where’s Dad?”

“Kitchen I guess. You hungry?”

Stiles copies the same motion as their child. All three enter the kitchen, and Jupiter pauses cautiously when she sees the empty bottle on the table.

“Dad, you okay?” Stiles questions. He moves around his sister and daughter to face his father. The man looks up at him with watery eyes, confusion clear on his face. “Woah, woah, what’s going on?”

“How long have you been fucking your sister?”

“Shit,” Jupiter mutters. She looks down at Claudia. “Honey, I’m going to give you some crackers, and you’re going to play in your bedroom. We need to have a grown up talk.”

Stiles runs a hand over his face. He goes into his dad’s office and grabs an opened bottle of whiskey from one of the drawers. He pours a glass for his sister and him.

When he returns Jupiter is sitting at the table, she thanks Stiles and downs the drink when he hands it to her. He follows the same.

“You both are not old enough to be drinking, either,” their father grumbles.

“Um,” Jupiter taps her nails on the table. She glances at her brother. “Everything that has happened between Stiles and I have been consensual.”

Noah hides his hands in his face and starts to cry.

“Please don’t cry,” Stiles begs.

“It’s illegal,” Noah tells them. “It’s wrong.”

“We love each other dad,” Stiles tells him.

“I love both of you too,” Noah shouts. “But I don’t want to have sex with either of you, you’re my children.”

“Dad, we don’t want to have sex with everyone. We just… we only want each other.”

“Then what about that video of Derek Hale and Scott McCall, defiling my underage daughter.”

Jupiter winces. “Dad… I…” She blinks watery eyes down at the table. “I know you must think we are monsters, but I love Stiles. Derek and Scott… they were just experimentation. We were having fun with them.”

“Oh my god,” Noah mutters. “You know what fun is? Going to the movies? What the hell happened to you both that this is what you feel is normal? Where did I go wrong?”

“We love you, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Stiles objects. “We’ve always wanted this.”

“How long?”

Stiles scratches his chin. “Since we were twelve.”

Noah sobs. “How am I supposed to trust you with her?”

“With who?” Jupiter asks.

“Claudia. How do I know you’re not going to hurt her? Manipulate her?”

Stiles hands start to shake. “Dad, we are not going to hurt her. We would never do that to her.”

“How can I trust you?”

“We would never touch her! She’s a child, she’s our child.”

Noah shakes his head. “Your child? As in she’s half of you and half your brother.”

Jupiter bites her lip and nods. “Please try to understand Dad. I love Stiles, more than anyone. We wanted to create our own family together. We wanted this.”

* * *

Their dad doesn’t report them, but he doesn’t talk to them for several years. They haven’t returned to Beacon Hills since their last visit, and things are better when they don’t have to worry as much about kissing in public.

Stiles holds her hand, and their daughter calls him Daddy loudly as he chases her in the park. He loves his life.

The only pack mates that visit are Scott, Malia, and Lydia, who have all learned the twins secret. Malia doesn’t really understand human relationships that well, so she’s not grossed out by the fact they are siblings, and Lydia has some scientific explanation that she reasons is normal.

But Malia and Scott will visit with their own child, a little boy named Samuel. He worships the ground Claudia walks on, and they are attached at the hip the moment they first meet.

Lydia doesn't have any children, but she spoils their daughter with high fashion and thousands of toys.

Liam and Mason visit a few times, but they are off starting their own lives as well, and Stiles and Jupiter rather keep their secret a secret from other members of the pack. The rejection from their father too current for them to admit their love to others. Too raw, too unnerving, and not worth the risk of their family being torn apart by laws and social norms.

* * *

Jupiter is eight months pregnant when she opens the door to Derek Hale. He looks older, scruffier, but still handsome. Her hand goes to her belly and his green eyes follow the motion.

“Congratulations,” he says with a tiny grin.

She brings him into a hug. Her doe eyes filling with tears as she sobs into his white Henley.

"Come in," she urges. "Stiles is at work, so I'm watching Claudia today." 

The seven-year-old is playing video games. Derek gives her a wave, but the child just gives him an unmoved glance before returning to shooting zombies. Jupiter fixes Derek tea.

“How have you been?” she asks.

“Okay,” he says. “I’ve been thinking about you guys a lot… Stiles and you. I, ugh, have the voicemail saved he sent all those years ago. I didn't have a phone for awhile, so... I knew you had Claudia, but never… never came to congratulate you.”

She places a mug of earl gray in front of him. Her warm hand squeezes his bicep before she sits on a stool beside him. “Thank you.”

Derek looks down at the steaming mug in his hands. “I miss you both. I think about you all the time.”

"Stiles and I have missed you too," Jupiter admits. "Life feels duller when you're not around."

He smiles into his tea.

* * *

Stiles comes home to Derek pounding his pregnant sister in their bedroom. He’s not jealous, because they’ve kinda already had this conversation. They both cared for Derek, and their relationship had felt the safest when he was involved.

He’s just shocked to see her on her knees being taken by the werewolf. They haven't seen him in years. Derek groan as his eyes meet Stiles' for the first time in years. He cums immediately.

The older Stilinski stumbles over to the bed and wraps Derek in a hug, his cock still stuffed inside his wife. He cups the mans cheeks and kisses him soundly, not wanting to miss out on what they should have done years ago.

"Fuck, I missed you," Stiles says along his lips.

Derek's cock makes a loud noise as it slips from Stiles' sister. Jupiter moans, and Stiles knows his poor pregnant partner has had such a difficult time getting comfortable, always overly aroused and needing to get off. She was like that when she had been pregnant with Claudia too. Lydia had told him it was something to do with hormones when he let it slip that he felt like maybe he wasn't satisfying her right.

"Baby, want Derek to eat you out while I fuck his ass?" Stiles asks, running his hands over his sisters back.

" _Please._ "

They stuff pillows behind Jupiter's back so that she can get comfortable, and then Derek gets on his stomach to get his mouth over her sensitive nub. Stiles slicks up his fingers with lube, thumb circling Derek's dark pucker. He's too impatient to rim Derek today, but he promises himself to take his time making Derek cum with just his mouth. He stretches Derek's rim until he can get three fingers inside, and then he's slicking up his cock.

Jupiter's hands her fisted in Derek's hair, and he sees that the man is pumping four fingers inside her pussy, and he knows Derek is trying to get her stretched out to take both their cocks at once. Derek loves fucking inside Jupiter along with Stiles, likes how connected the three of them are.

Derek's sucks Jupiter's clit so hard she arches, moans so loudly Stiles is pretty sure Claudia is going to wake up. He shoves his cock into Derek, and the man clenches his around him teasingly. His hole is slick with lube, hot and tight around Stiles. God, he missed this man's ass around him. Missed his moans, his cries, the sound of Derek begging into Jupiter's glistening pussy.

His sister shouts, cuming hard around Derek's tongue. The werewolf pushes himself onto his knees, which allows Stiles to thrust deeper into him. He also sees Derek's hard canine cock bobbing untouched. Somehow Jupiter turns onto her knees and positions herself, wiggling her ass in Derek's face.

"Fuck me while he fucks you," she tells him.

Derek moans, and Stiles pauses so that Derek can get his cock into Jupiter. Then the two of them work together, thrusting back and forth to feel the hot wet heats of their shared bodies. The room is filled with pants, sighs, moans, and screams that would haunt them forever.

Stiles finishes before Derek, filling his ass with cum. He pulls out fingers his cum outside of Derek's ass, spreads it between his fingers. Derek cums inside Jupiter, his mouth locked onto her neck as he fingers her swollen clit.

Both men clean Jupiter up. Wipe her of all their seed, and get her into loose pajamas. Stiles spoons Jupiter as Derek molds himself behind the other man.

* * *

Derek smoothly integrates himself into their lives. Claudia calls him Uncle Derek, and she calmly accepts that he sleeps in the bed with Mommy and Daddy.

He takes on the responsibility of babysitting the children so that Jupiter can go back to work after she has her second daughter Ally. She looks exactly like Stiles and her, too.

* * *

A year later Claudia is pregnant again, and this time she’s not sure who the father is. Derek, Stiles and her share one another so often, it would be crazy to think it couldn’t be either of theirs. Neither of them care, just happy to be welcoming another child in the world. Derek's wanted a huge family for years. Admits to his two lovers that he always wanted to have a mate for life and a lot of children, but was too scared to settle down after everything that happened. He cries when he tells them he's so happy they let him have this with them, even for a little. They hold him, tell him daily he's there's forever. Claudia starts to call him Pops instead of Uncle Derek.

* * *

At six months she knows she’s pregnant with Derek’s child when she’s at the final trimester and has a little boy that is definitely not premature. He has dark black hair, and his eyes turn from blue to green at a year and a half.

Derek loves Claudia and Ally with all his heart, but knowing the bloodline the hunters attempted to kill of is continuing makes him weak with emotion.

He decides to permanently stay home to take care of the kids. Asks tentatively if his partners are willing to relocate someplace where they can build a big house, and he can homeschool the kids.

When Nate is two he asks them if they can have more kids. He wants a big family. He wants a dozen children, and he wants to be there for them, protect them, and watch them grow to be amazing beings.

Jupiter and Stiles want to give this to him, so they do.

* * *

When her oldest child is fourteen they are shocked when Noah shows up outside their house in North Carolina. They live in a plot of land with the nearest house a twenty minuted drive. It’s nice for their large, a little bit eccentric family. But definitely nowhere near Beacon Hills.

Noah is dressed in a white teeshirt and nice jeans. Derek is the one who answers the door. Noah frowns as he eyes the bearded man. “Definitely not who I was expecting.”

Derek widens his eyes. “Definitely not who I was expecting either. Had to tell myself it was really you and that my nose wasn't messing with me.”

“Are my kids here?” he asks carefully.

The werewolf nods. “And your grandchildren. We’ve got a full house.”

“Grandchildren?” Noah presses.

“There are seven of them,” Derek tells him, and holds open the door.

He leads Noah down a hallway into a living area where there are several bodies sprawled around the room. Stiles and Jupiter immediately stand from where they are on a couch, eyes wide as they take in their father.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles greets with a nod.

“Dad?” Jupiter steps forward. “What are you doing here?”

Noah looks around at the young children staring up at him. He scratches his chin. “I missed you both.”

“We missed you too,” Jupiter says. She welcomes her father in an embrace, and Stiles joins after.

“Kids, this is your grandpa Noah Stilinski,” Stiles introduces.

The oldest is a spitting image of Jupiter. Noah knows she’s Claudia. He gives her a watery smile. “Hey Claudia, I haven’t seen you since you were two.”

The fourteen-year-old gives him a warm smile, but eyes her parents warily. “Nice to see you.”

Noah nods, accepting a silent understanding that his grandchildren don’t know how to talk to him, because they’ve never had grandparents before.

“This is Ally,” Stiles points to the second oldest. She looks nearly identical to her mother as well. “This little guy here is Eric.” Noah notes that Eric looks strikingly similar to Derek, and is growing to comprehend that Stiles is not the only father to his grandchildren, but now Derek truly shares his blood as well. “These two right here are our first set of twins, Luna and Lupin.” They appear to be four years of age, and remind Noah of two little Derek’s. He wonders if they will be like his kids, this odd incest thing that maybe Noah is a bit more comfortable with after years of missing his children. He doesn’t really want to think about it. “Then these two are the youngest, Noah and Emma.” He knows for sure that they are only his children’s blood, as they blink those same doe eyes he remembers melting over when they were that age.

“You named him Noah?” the older man sobbed, hand shaking as he covered his mouth.

“Yeah Dad,” Stiles says with a shrug. “We love you.”

Maybe he doesn’t quite understand their love. Maybe he thinks in a lot of ways it’s wrong. But how could he fight what a beautiful family his children and Derek have given him? So, he decides maybe he can just love his children and his grandchildren, the way they so easily allow themselves to love.


End file.
